La loi
by Naughty Luce
Summary: [OS] HD. C'est celui qui quiche, qui nettoie. C'est la loi.


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: La loi  
Genre: Alors là, faut lire.  
Disclaimer: Aucun perso n'est -encore- à moi.  
Note de l'auteur: **J'ai pondu ça aujourd'****hui. A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez. Vous savez que ****j'aime**** pas trop ce que j'écris…

* * *

**

**La Loi**

«Sans alcool, la fête est plus folle».

Ah ouais?

Sauf que quand tout le monde est joyeusement bourré et que nous on est tristement sobre, on se sent _un peu_ seul.

-

Qui a fait l'expérience de ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool et de laisser les autres se soûler la gueule, pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'énergumènes totalement faits et complètement déconnectés du monde réel?

Eh ben c'est pas drôle.

Ah, c'est sûr. Au début c'est marrant de les voir. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils disent, ils ont vraiment l'air con et le mieux c'est qu'ils s'en rendent pas compte. Donc tu peux te foutre de leur tronche autant que tu veux, ils en ont carrément, mais carrément rien à foutre. Encore mieux, ils voient que tu ris, ça les fais rire aussi.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ils sont entre eux dans leur trip, et tu peux pas les rejoindre parce qu'ils sont sur une autre planète et toi t'es sur Terre. Et sur Terre, le sol ne bouge pas comme sur un bateau, il n'y a pas dix doigts sur une main, il y a qu'un seul halogène donc tu peux pas passer entre les deux, et un rien ne te fais pas rire comme un débile.

-

Et surtout.

-

Quand y'en a un qui va trop loin, qui dérape. C'est toi qui est chargé de t'en occuper.

Il faut le tenir pour le guider au petit coin.

Et tu pris pour qu'il lâche pas la sauce avant d'y être arrivé.

Pour que la cuvette des WC soit déjà relevée.

Pour qu'il vise pas à coté.

Encore plus quand c'est chez toi que la fête se passe.

Il en faut bien un qui surveille les autres, qui veille à ce que tout se passe bien.

-

Ben toi t'as perdu au jeu de la courte-paille. C'est toi qui t'y colle.

Parce que jusqu'à ce que la personne ne soit plus sobre du tout, elle est encore responsable d'elle-même.

Ok, c'est sa faute si elle va mal ou si ça s'arrête pour elle -elle a perdu- elle peut plus continuer -de boire-, dommage pour elle. N'empêche qu'elle peut plus s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle fait pu la différence entre rien, elle fait n'importe quoi et elle risque de faire une connerie. C'est là que tu interviens. Que tu restes auprès d'elle. Que tu la prends en charge. Que tu lui dis ce qu'il faut faire mais que tu la laisses pas toute seule parce que quoique tu lui dises, elle captera pas.

Mais par contre, si jamais la personne fait ne serait-ce qu'une tache de sa production par terre, c'est elle qui s'en charge pour la faire disparaître. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

-

-Putain je comprends pas, j'ai v-v-visé le milieu des deux halogènes et j'en ai quaaand même buté un…

-_(y'en a qu'un)_ Duo, viens avec moi.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mon amouuuuuuur! Tu m'emmènes où? Je te suivrai partout ou les étoiles te suivra…

-Tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas arrêter de boire. Tu n'arrives même plus à parler correctement.

-A boire? Où ça? Et il est où mon verre?

-

Le plus misérable dans l'histoire, c'est que tu vois ce que le mec que tu kiffe à mort devient quand il est bourré…

Toute une dignité s'effondre.

Lui, qui est tellement classe et qui parait tellement sérieux quand il est en costume, qui est tellement ouvert, qui dans la vie courante est vraiment attirant par son charme naturel et son caractère plutôt facile à vivre, lui qui est tellement à l'aise avec tout le monde et n'a besoin de personne qui lui dise comment diriger sa vie…

Tu le vois défoncé.

Débile.

Pitoyable, quoi. T'as honte. T'as honte pour lui et t'as honte d'être à fond sur lui.

T'as beau te dire «Je suis comme ça moi aussi quand je bois beaucoup» ou «Il est pas dans son état naturel», les faits sont là pour le prouver: il est vraiment pas attirant du tout quand il est comme ça.

C'est le démystifiage du mec en or. Et ça fait mal.

-

-Aaaaaah Quatre mon copain! Attends je te rejoins…

-Duoooo! Eh tu s-s-sais, jme suis fais cinq verres d'affilés pleins à raaas-bord de c… de coca, nan de vodka-jus d'orange sans jus d'orange.

-'Spèce de v-v-voleur, c'est toi qu'a chouré ma bouteille.

-Elle était… toute seule avec un verre à coté la pauvre abandonnée…

-'Ro, j'ai soif.

-Non. Vous arrêtez de boire. Parce que si vous quichez, je ramasse pas derrière. Et Quatre, il est où Trowa? Il était pas avec toi?

-Ah bah chais pas, il a ptet accompagné WuFei aux chiottes. Il s'est prit une cuite ct'alcoolo.

-Misère… pas lui…

-

Heureusement que y'en a un qui s'est dévouer pour arrêter de boire au bon moment quand il a vu que ça dégénérait un peu. Quand il a vu que le gars qui buvait pas a voulu faire l'andouille avec la fille sur qui il lorgnait. Quand il a vu que les plus sages devenaient les potentiellement plus dangereux à cause de leurs estomacs non habitués. Et quand finalement il s'est aperçu qu'une seule personne sobre pour une quinzaine, ça suffisait pas.

-

-Viens Duo, on va voir Relena et Hilde s'emballer.

-Relena sort av-v-vec Hilde?

-Nan mais… WuFei n'est plus là donc elles ont continué s-s-ans lui, poil au zizi. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

-Trop cool ton rire! Je sais faire le même: haaaaaaahahahahahahaha!

-

Tu regardes un peu au loin, et effectivement tu peux voir les deux filles qui s'en donnent à cœur joie -et trois bouteilles vides à coté d'elles-.

C'est vraiment la décadence. Entre les deux imbéciles qui font le concours du rire le plus débile et les autres…

-

-Oh oh… euh… Duo, bouge pas, Quatre non plus, tiens assis toi là. Je vais voir Dorothy qui a un problème.

-

La pauvre fille qui s'est levée de son siège pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre mais qui s'est cassé la gueule trois pas plus loin (quelle idée de mettre des talons pour une soirée dont on sait qu'elle sera arrosée).

-

-Heeroooooooooooo! A ton avis, mes seins ils font quelle taille?

-Hein?

-Mes seins, comment tu les trouves? _¤se palpe la poi__trine¤_

-Super. Tiens toi à moi, tu veux aller où?

-Là bas. ¤pointe le doigt là bas sauf qu'elle arrive pas à tenir sa main fixe¤

-Euh…

-Chuis trop fière de mes seins. Ils font du 85C mais tout le monde croit que c'est du D. C-c-c'est valorisant pour moi hein?

-

T'en as rien à foutre, mais c'est pas grave.

Oh merde… y'a une autre fille qui rapplique.

-

-Eh! Eh! Moi mes seins ils font du C aussi!

-Oui m-m-mais ils sont plus petits.

-C'est vrai ça… c'est zarbi… jpeux voir l'étiquettede ton soutif ?

-¤enlève son haut¤ mais oui tiens, regarde!

-Euuuh… Dorothy, rhabille toi tu… tu vas attraper froid.

-Ah naaaan Heero, j'ai trop chaud. Regarde mes seins, ils sont beaux, hein?

-

Bon… ça suffit là. Y'a des limites à l'humiliation aussi.

-

-Ecoute moi, si t'as mal au ventre, soit tu m'appelles, soit tu vas aux WC. C'est pas compliqué, c'est la deuxième porte à droite, là.

-D'accoooord.

-Tu peux répéter?

-Quoi?

-Ils sont où les WC?

-Euh… je sais pas?

-Deuxième porte à droite. Répète.

-Deuxième porte à… droite.

-C'est bien. Tu as compris?

-J'ai compris quoi?

-Hoche la tête de haut en bas.

-_¤hoche la tête de haut en bas¤_

-

C'est vraiment pas drôle.

Tout le monde est super content, y'a que toi qui t'emmerde. Parce qu'au jeu du «Je pense à… un panda. A quoi je pense?» y'a que toi qui trouve et ça te fait même pas rire.

Bref, tu te sens en trop, alors qu'en fait t'es sensé être le maître de la situation.

-

-N…! Quatre! Ou est ce que t'as trouvé cette bouteille?

-Bah… sur la table.

-_¤y'a encore des survivantes sur la table?¤_ Donne la moi.

-Nan, c'est m-m-moi qui l'a trouvé.

-

Ah. Ton coéquipier revient. Il a du boulot. Parce que du coin de l'œil t'as vu que ton futur (ou plutôt ton ex-futur? A réfléchir, maintenant) piquait du nez sur sa chaise.

Tu as enfin une excuse pour pouvoir quitter ces gens qui font que t'es gêné pour eux.

-

-Viens Duo. T'as sommeil. Je te conduis à ma chambre.

-Coooool j'aime b-b-bien ta chambre! Elle est loin?

-Tu y es allé plein de fois.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Mais c'est pas grave si tu t'en souviens pas.

-Le sol b-b-bouge.

-Non. C'est toi qui tiens pas debout.

-

Tu trouve quand même le déséquilibre du bourré sans être bourré. Il suffit de conduire par derrière un mec bourré en lui tenant les épaules. Tu vois, tu ressemblerais presque à eux.

-

-Ooooohééééééé ooooooohéééééééé mateloooooooooot! Oups! J'ai marché sur quelqu'un? Pardon.

-Duo, calme toi.

-Matelot naviiiiiiiiigeuuuuuuuh suuuuuur les floooooooooooos!

-

Et en plus, il chante faux.

T'imagines que si t'avais bu, tu aurais peut être chanté avec lui. Bras dessus, bras dessous. T'aurais peut être fait comme Relena et Hilde. Mais non. Toi, t'es sobre. Donc revenu à la réalité le lendemain matin, si tu l'avais fais, il t'en aurait voulu et dit «Je savais pas ce que je faisais, mais toi, si. Pourquoi t'en as profité?».

Tu te retrouves à faire difficilement le petit train dans le but de 1) le retenir quand il part sur le coté, 2) le retenir quand il part en arrière, 3) le retenir quand il tombe en avant, 4) le guider jusqu'à ta chambre.

-

Premier obstacle: les cinq marches d'escalier, qui ressemblent plus à un mur qu'autre chose à cet instant précis. Un truc vachement dangereux, tellement que tu maudis celui qui les a inventé.

Que tu franchis avec beaucoup de peine, et d'où tu faillis te casser la gueule avec ton pote au moins trois fois.

-

-Heero!

-Euh… quoi?

-Je veux pas te déranger, mais y'a Dorothy qui a dégueulé dans ton jardin.

-Oh noooooooooooooon… Putain ça fait chier, nan je veux ma pelouse impec. Je m'en fous, maintenant qu'elle a un peu retrouvé ses esprits, elle nettoie. Et elle a pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit.

-Elle est en train de laver avec ton tuyau d'arrosage.

-Mais elle va étaler partout!

-Tu veux qu'elle fasse comment?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, merde! Qu'elle lèche!! 'Tain ça me barbe cette soirée…

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?

-Au point où on en est, ils doivent être tous mort. Tu les colles devant «Les bronzés font du ski» et basta.

-Ok.

-Et tu RANGES toutes les bouteilles qui restent.

-Les vides?

-Mais non, celles où y'a encore quelque chose dedans.

-Ok. J'ai fini. Y'en a pas.

-

Deuxième obstacle: la porte de ta chambre fermée, avec une poignée ronde. Dur de l'ouvrir quand tu tiens ton pote d'un bras alors qu'il se colle à toi et vacille en t'entraînant avec lui.

En te chatouillant alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous ton t-shirt.

Alors qu'il te prend doucement la peau du cou entre ses dents.

Et quand t'as réussi à ouvrir la porte, il faut arriver jusqu'au lit. Pas facile de marcher que l'autre ne suit pas le rythme et qu'il a pas la même chose que toi en tête.

-

Réflexion faite, c'est vrai que le mec bourré n'a rien dans la tête.

-

Au final, t'as réussi à le coucher, mais ça veut pas dire que c'est fini…

-

-Tu restes avec moi Heerooo?

-Non, je vais voir les autres.

-Mais j'ai p-p-pas sommeil! Et j'veux pas rester tout s-s-seul…

-

Quand le gars s'accroche à toi et veut surtout pas te lâcher sinon il va mourir, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Il te déséquilibre et tu te retrouves sur lui.

-

-Hum, Duo, lâche-moi.

-Je t'aiiiiiiiime.

-Euuuh… moi aussi, mais… Non Duo… pas ma ceinture. Laisse-la.

-

Tu penses que c'est pas du tout comme ça que tu voulais l'avoir dans ton lit.

Tu penses que tu t'es toujours dis antiromantique. Eh ben là tu regrette que ça soit pas plus romantique.

Surtout avec la chanson des «Bronzés font du ski» en musique de fond avec tes autres amis bourrés qui chantent par-dessus, parce qu'ils ont mis le son au maximum.

-

-Déshabille-moi.

-Duo, tu es fatigué.

- Déshabille-moi…

-Peut être… peut être après… mais range tes mains.

-J'aime ton cooorps…

-Je vois. Non Duo…

-

Récapitulatif.

Tu t'es emmerdé toute la soirée.

Celui que tu veux est complètement bourré.

Y'a la musique des «Bronzés font du ski» en musique de fond.

Conclusion.

Tu veux PAS coucher avec quelqu'un dans ces conditions là. Tu peux pas.

Tu peux pas, parce que t'arrives pas à bander.

Et de toute façon, même si tu y arrivais, t'es pas du tout chaud pour faire quoique ce soit, là.

-

-Duo… Ok, je reste avec toi, mais lâche moi et je vais me mettre à coté.

-Pourquoi, je ne suis p-p-pas assez confortable?

-

Tu te retrouves à faire quelque chose que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé de faire: chasser les mains baladeuses que tu désirais tellement.

-

-J'ai chauuuuuuuud.

-C'est dans ta tête.

- J'aiiiiimeuh je t'aimejet'aimejet'aime…

-On en reparlera plus tard.

-

_«-Vous avez des crêpes?! Vous avez du sucre?! Vous pouvez __bien __me faire __une__ crêpe__ au sucre__!!»_

-

Les paroles du film se sont soudainement élevées d'un coup. La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et de la lumière s'infiltre dans la chambre sombre où tu lutte pour ne pas perdre ta ceinture et ton t-shirt.

-

-Hee… euh… pardon.

-N… non Trowa! Reviens, on fait rien!

-Ah… t'es sûr? Je dérange pas?

-Absolument pas… Duo lâche ma ceinture j'ai dis!

-…

-Non mais j'essaye de faire dormir Duo.

-… Ah ouais…?

-

Il a l'air tellement convaincu que ça te fais chier de t'apercevoir qu'il voit pas que t'essayes de retenir ton… pote? De ne pas _trop_ se laisser aller.

-

-Oh, c'est bon. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais te dire que y'a une tâche jaune sur ta pelouse maintenant. Dorothy n'a pas réussit à sauver l'herbe.

-Meeerde… quelle soirée pourrie… Duo, NON!

-Et elle a inondé ton jardin au passage.

-Put… je vais la tuer.

-Ben elle est déjà HS.

-Je m'en fous. Je la piétinerai.

-Hm… hey, je savais pas que Duo t'appréciait autant.

-

Tu lui lances simili-rageusement ton oreiller, qu'il évite en refermant la porte de justesse. Mais à travers la porte fermée, tu le vois sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-

-ET FAIS MOINS FORT LA TELE!!

-

Et tu recommences à repousser gentiment les avances de ton pote… mais à la fin t'en as tellement marre que tu lui capturent les poignets.

-

-Heeroooo j'ai envie de toiiiiiiii…

-Dors.

-

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

L'être aimé te réveille en se dégageant doucement de tes bras et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Tu ouvres difficilement les yeux. Premier constat: il n'y a plus aucune musique. C'est le calme complet. La maison est endormie.

Deuxième constat: tu _avais_ ton pote dans les bras. Tu te sens un peu embarrassé. Tu sais pas comment réagir.

Il baille et s'étire. Tu te frottes un œil.

-

-Alors, t'as décuvé?

-Ouais… pas complètement mais ça va.

-Ok.

-…

-…

-Qu'est ce que je fous ici?

-...

-

Tu sais pas quoi lui répondre.

Tu te doutais bien qu'il se rappellerait pas de grand-chose.

Et en même temps faut que t'expliques comment il a fait pour atterrir dans ton lit et dans tes bras.

-

-Tu te souviens de rien?

-Non.

-Ok.

-

Tu croises les doigts pour ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet de la nuit précédente. Tu préfères oublier cette vision incommodante du gars que t'admires. C'est mieux d'ignorer le fait que tout le monde a l'air con un moment ou un autre.

Et encore, hier soir tu lui a éviter de vraiment toucher le fond comme WuFei ou Dorothy qui a intoxiqué ta pelouse et qui l'a noyé ensuite pour réparer son erreur.

Mais c'était sa faute. Elle avait qu'à pas aller au bout. Quand on connaît ses limites, on les dépasse pas.

-

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

-Ben… hier soir…

-

Et puis…

Tu te dis que finalement, à aucun moment il a demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il s'était réveillé dans ton lit dans tes bras.

Tu sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire de lui dire tous les détails. Tu te dis que votre histoire, si y'en avait une, pourrait être _un peu _plus romantique, _un peu_ moins crue, et qu'elle pourrait commencer autrement. Dans un autre moment.

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y a que toi qui t'en souvient.

Donc ça peut rester pour toi.

C'est à dire qu'il s'est rien passé.

-

-…t'as chanté.

OWARI

* * *

**L'autre loi c'est qu'on a pas le droit de taper sur l'autrice ****:p**

**Vous moquez pas, mais lors d'un repas de couloir, moi ****j'était**** la seule pas bourrée et mes copines l'étaient toutes. Et elles ont fait un débat sur leurs seins avec le seul garçon de notre couloir. Il était heureux, il aura fait l'inspection de toutes les poitrines du couloir XD (sauf la mienne).**


End file.
